This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to operating system update management for a shared pool of configurable computing resources having a plurality of logical partitions (LPARs). The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. System updates and data sharing for network nodes may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient system update and data sharing infrastructure may increase.